Anisette Gale
Created April 30, 2013 History :::::::: Life : Anisette began living on her own at age eighteen after receiving a scholarship to an art college. She lived away from home for a year in a relatively crowded and urban area where things weren't always entirely safe, but managed to survive. Anisette was very brave and always lived riskily for the sake of actually enjoying her life. In her spare time, Anisette would often take trips to a nearby beach and sketch the sea and the clouds or even go swimming to refresh herself. She would even sometimes go during storms since she found them beautiful. 'Becoming a Mew' : When aliens started invading Earth and spreading their parasites around, many people hid in fear. Some tried to fight them off, but the aliens proved too powerful. As long as the humans stayed out of sight, they were completely safe from these creatures. Despite this danger, quite a few people tried to keep living their lives and refused to hide. Anisette was one of them. She continued to go out at night to the beach and do as she always did. On one night, she went out for a swim during a storm and found herself face to face with an alien creature swimming around with her. It attacked her, and before Anisette could escape, she was pushed farther and farther into the ocean and began to drown. :She could not escape the water or the creature around her, and she found herself sinking and being consumed by the waves. Anisette closed her eyes, knowing that she was going to die. However, a bright light appeared before her, unlike any that she had ever seen. It called to her, invited her to embrace it, and so she did. After a brief moment, Anisette was able to survive under the water, and so she swam quickly towards the shore. The creature from before spotted her and began to chase her, but before it could catch her, Anisette summoned a power that she hadn't had in her before, and transformed into a Mew. With her newfound power, she defeated the creature and was safe. Anisette was shocked after she realized what had happened, but she decided to put her powers to good use. She decided to eliminate all of the creatures that the aliens were spreading about until none were left and the world was safe, and from then on, she became known as Mew Aural Frisk. Personality : Anisette is a no-nonsense, tough young lady. She knows what she wants and how to get it and she doesn't let anyone get in her way. However, Anisette is also very compassionate, loyal and kind when she needs to be. While she displays a rough nature, she still enjoys being generally feminine. :She has a tendency to push people away with her attitude sometimes, but those who she doesn't scare off, she treats well. Anisette is an artist who takes influence from her music and the world around her. She enjoys various genres of music and has a particular taste for abstract art and landscapes. She has a small group of friends, although she mostly likes to keep to herself and as such doesn't see them often. Mew Form :Mew Aural Frisk has been infused with a Fraser's Dolphin, and her abilities include water, sound and all of their related elements. Her weapons are the Resonating Rings, and she uses them to create sound and control water to use against her enemy. She attacks with Ribbon Sonorous Storm, which creates a symphony of sea and resonance that harms the enemy and briefly impairs their balance, vision and sense of direction. Mew Aural Frisk can also stay underwater without needing to breathe, which makes fighting the Chimera Anima hiding there much easier. Fraser's Dolphin.jpg Water (AnnikaDoll).png Song + Sound (AnnikaDoll).png Category:Annika's Pages Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Black Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Annika's Single Mews Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Mews with Dolphin Genes Category:Weapon Users: Rings Category:Weapon Users: Sound Category:Weapon Users: Water